Slender: the Arrival - Diary Entry
by EmNutella
Summary: My name Lauren. My best friend Kate asked me to vist her. I crashed my car, great now I have to go on foot. Written by my (then) Boyfriend


Slender: The Arrival- Diary Entry

 **A/N:** This story was written by my boyfriend and I edited it. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: I bloody crashed my car

Time: 6:30pm

Date: 16th of March

Oh great, I fucking crashed my car into a bloody tree, like who even put that there? I guess I should head down to Kate's house on foot. Man, I forgot how beautiful this is. I wonder why Kate wanted me to come down here? Oh well, friends help each other out.

I should hurry up, it's getting dark pretty fast. That's what I get for coming down here so late. Well here's the wall surrounding her house, that means I'm here. Now I just need to find the gap in the wall that leads towards the house. Ah Found the gap, uh that's weird, there's two gaps. I guess she must have renovated the place...

What that over on that tree? looks like a poster, I wonder what it's about... No way, It's a poster for a missing child by the name of Charlie Matherson Junior. I should keep an eye out for the poor child. Right then Must check see if Kate's home. I think she is due to I see her car in the garage, but then again it could be misleading.

Chapter 2: Where's My Friend At?

Time: 7:50pm

Date: 16th of March

That's weird, I'm knocking on the door but she's not answering. Maybe I should head inside. Actually, before I do that, I'm gonna walk around the house to see if I can find anything.

So far nothing suspicious oh my I don't believe it, Kate still has the playground we used to play together on as children, but something's seems different. There's a note or letter of some kind with a number 3 on it. Maybe there's a series of these and I have to collect them all to see what's going on here. found nothing else, strange. Time to make my way inside the house. Let's hopes she okay and well.

Chapter 3: What Happened Here

Time: 8:20

Date: 16th of March

I've made my way into the house and found something really disturbing. I see a drawing on the wall that looks like to be a bunch of trees... a forest I think and what appears to be a faceless man, but there's no such thing as that. I'm gonna keep looking for Kate in the house, she has to be around here somewhere.

Good, I found a flashlight, that'll help me out whilst looking around the house. That's weird. I found a to do list on the fridge. It says 'flashlight, batteries, camera, extra tapes' and the one that seems the most important is 'LOCK THE HOUSE'. I wonder why Kate would need all this stuff for. I'm gonna take this checklist with me so I can think what's this for along the way.

Chapter 4: What Is Wrong With This Forest?

Time: 8:55pm

Date: 16th of March

I think I've finally found a key for Kate's bedroom. I've gotta enter Kate's bedroom and see if she's here.

WHAT THE HELL! I can't see- I just saw something very, very horrifying. It looked like a tall figure with the body structure of a man, was wearing a suit and tie, and had no face whatsoever. Wait a minute, that's the exact same features that the drawing looked like. Maybe Kate had been seeing this for years and it made her started going all phsyco. Ok, I got that horrifying image out of my head now let's open up Kate's bedroom door. Oh my god. Kate's been spending all these years worrying about that thing out there that she drew pictures of it multiple times. You no what, I'm just gonna go look for my friend.

AHHHHHHHHHHH! What in the world was that. I just heard what seemed to be a girl's scream coming from the forest. Maybe it was Kate and that she was attacked by that thing and she needs my help. I grab a piece of paper that says 'into the woods'. I bolt down the stairs and go towards the back of the house.

I'm gonna find my friend and find out what the hell is wrong with this place.

Chapter 5: Who Is That?

Time: 9:15pm

Date: 16th of March

I'm now outside the wall behind Kate's house and I have seem to have found a mysterious trail that looks like it was under construction but got abandoned for some reason. Maybe that faceless creature had attacked here as well, or maybe that thing actually lives in this forest and its defending its territory so we don't disturb it, but I doubt.

Huh, what's this thing, I think I have found what seems to be a generator maybe, I wonder what happens when I activate it. Ok, not dangerous, so all the lights from the lamp posts all turned on. I wonder where this trail leads to anyway? Oh my god, I have just found an article that says a fire reacked havic in a house not to far from here. I'm gonna continue my walk along this path, maybe I'll find something that'll lead me to Kate.

I just found another generator for the lights. The best part about these generators is that it lets me conserve some of my flashlight's battery power.

Alright, I just reached a river with a bridge so that's good, I don't have to swim.

Huh? There's another poster for Charlie Matherson Jr. His parents must be worried sick. I just need to remember to keep an eye out for the kid.

Looks like this path is heading towards Oak-side park on the other side. Woah. I just what's looks to be like a burnt down house, wait a minute. This is the same house that was burnt down just like in the article. Let's see if there's anything I can salvage.

I'm currently inside the house to look for stuff that can be of use to me. Ok, I hear crying sounds but they are faint so it's going to be hard to find the source of it.

What the hell! There's a creature that appears to have the size of a little boy he's...decayed. Maybe that's Charlie Matherson. Let's go see if it is him.

Ok, I'm currently right behind Charlie and he doesn't seem to know that I'm here. I'm walking closer. AH! What the fuck was that shit. I saw Charlie racing towards me and then my camera started freaking out, showing some weird images on it and once it settled, Charlie was gone. That's it, I'm so leaving this house and going to find a way out of this forest. Let's continue down this track.

Ok, I think I found the entrance to Oakside park right here. Now I just need to find a way inside. I managed to find a way inside and there's a book on the desk. I got the book now let's get the fuck out of here.

Chapter 6: Page Collecting

Time: 9:45pm

Date: 16th of March

I finally made into Oak-side park and I see a building just down there. I better see if there's anything I can use in this crisis.

There's nothing in this place but what I'm looking at is one of the pages that Kate had drawn, at lest I think it's hers. I wonder I'm supposed to find all of them that 'Kate' had scattered all over the place.

I take the page off the wall and now, I hear a thumping sound coming from somewhere but I don't know where. I exit the building to go look for more pages.

Sorry about that people seeing this, apparently my camera wasn't recording the whole time so basically right now I have 7 pages. And every time I collected a page, my camera had put something down at the bottom of the screen saying something like "5 out of 8 pages collected". With that quote, that means I only have one page to collect but during that time frame, the creature has been more enraged every time I collect a page from a certain location. Right now, I'm looking for what seems to be a water tower which might have the final page. I better go get that page.

I see the water tower in the distance and I also see the final page on it as well. I'm getting closer to the tower but the creature keeps getting in the way. Come on, come on, YES! I got the final page and it looks like that creature disappeared somewhere. Time to leave, OH NO. Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh AHHH...

Chapter 7: The Dark And Mysterious Mine

Time: 6:35pm

Date 17th of March

Uhhhhh, huh. Where am I? I seem have woken up in a little area, I think it's a mine of some sort. I better go see if it'll lead me up to the top of the mountains.

Ok, I'm inside the heart of the mine and I see another generator, let's see if it turns on more lights in this time. Wait a minute, I saw a sheet on the side of a building outside that said '5 generators must be activated in order to activate the main elevator', That means I need to find 5 generators before going up the elevator.

I activate the generator and it opened up areas in the mine.

Once again, I'm sorry. I don't what's going with my camera but right now I found all 5 generators, now I need to find the elevator because this mine is like a maze but also there's a person wearing a mask and a hoodie chasing me around this place but only occasionally, I'm able to fend off the person who's chasing me with me flashlight just by shining it in its eyes (Thankfully) and I also see the tall creature which from now on, I'm gonna call, the Slenderman .

I managed to find the elevator and now, I'm gonna leave this hell hole.

Chapter 8: The Recording

Time: 9:55am

Date: 17th of March

I am now outside the mine and I'm just admiring this beautiful land scape. Alright enough of that, time to get moving before that thing shows up and kills me.

I just need to be careful along this path because it's right on the edge of the mountain. I see a flare in the distance in what appears to be a cave. I'm going check go see if anyone's there.

Just as I thought, no ones bloody here, just fucking great. Hang on there for a sec, I see a building in the sun light. Please let there be someone there, please let it be Kate.

Great. FUCKING GREAT! There's nothing here besides a TV. Wait a minute that's Kate on the TV. She left a recording for me to play and it appears she's doing more of those demonic drawings. Let's what happens next. Ok, why is Kate's camera getting static interference. wait a minute, this appears to be a recording of when she was being haunted by the Slenderman. Now she knows that he's there, she now grabs the camera and goes to close all doors and windows. Well, she was too late, because apparently the Slenderman has already made his way into the house and Kate's going to hide in her room. Kate is now in her room but the Slenderman has just appeared behind her and she just jumped out the window and that was the end of the recording.

Oh no not Kate! Please not Kate she has to be still alive. Nooo I cry.

I cannot go on but I have to.

Chapter 9: The Fiery Blaze

Time: 12:55pm

Date: 17th of March

Well I'm now exiting the building and there's some writing on the wall on the outside, It says 'do you see it' with a picture of a radio tower. Maybe that's where Kate's hiding from the Slenderman. I need to get to that tower.

I see another cave, time to pull out my flashlight.

Inside the cave happens to be a package with something but I don't have time to waste.

I see a bunch of writing on the walls and something that says 'I'm sorry' multiple times. I see the exit to the cave but why is getting redder and redder every time I get closer to the exit. OH MY GOD! The Slenderman set the forest on fire! I need to get towards the tower.

I'm just outside the station, come on get inside, YES! I managed to get inside and lock the door behind me so Slender wouldn't come inside and kill me. But I need a key in order to continue through the radio station.

I found the key which is the good part, the bad part is that my flashlight's dead. I got hurry up if I want to find Kate.

What the hell? I see a burnt carcass but it's not Kate which is good but where is she at? I see a video tape next to the body, I better go see what's on the tape.

Wow, that tape was just disturbing like...wow. I hear a bang. What was that? Why is it black over there, there was a fire just a minute ago, OH FUCK...

Chapter 10 (the finale): Meeting Charlie Matherson Junior

Time:?

Date:?

Huh!? Where am I. Wait, this looks like the burnt house I was in yesterday. Hang on, how long was I unconscious for after being kidnapped. Woah, well there's Charlie Matherson junior over there on the stair case guarding. I'm gonna go se if he'll let me free. OH MY GOD! Where'd he go? I approach Charlie and the static thing fucking happened again at least he's gone, for now.

I keep looking around this hell hole and guess what I find, I bloody find Kate. I'm just gonna see if she's okay and all before we escape, NO KATE, PLEASE ITS ME...


End file.
